


Blaming the Alcohol

by Hekkenfeldt



Category: Glee
Genre: Alcohol, Dry Humping, F/M, M/M, Making Out, Voyeurism, teens being idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekkenfeldt/pseuds/Hekkenfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this Prompt: Kurt and Blaine get drunk and make out/dry humping during Rachel's party. Rachel and Finn end up doing the same in the same room, maybe even on the same couch as one another.</p>
<p>“Are they going to have sex on my couch?” Rachel asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaming the Alcohol

Finn waved the last of the party goers goodbye, and headed back downstairs, determined that this time, he wasn’t going to listen to Kurt or Blaine’s whines that they weren’t ready to leave. By this point, they and Rachel were the only ones left and no matter how good at puppy dog eyes Kurt was when he was drunk (and hadn’t his brother said he was trying to stay sober?), Finn was putting his foot down.

Well, at least, that _had_ been the plan.

He was more then a little thrown off when he got to the bottom of the stairs and found Kurt and Blaine wrapped around each other, kissing frantically. Rachel, who was sitting on the end of the couch opposite them, waved him over, looking up at Finn with alcohol-glazed, but imploring eyes.

Okay, right. Maybe he could wait a little while longer.

“Are they going to have sex on my couch?” Rachel asked, when he was close enough to hear her over the din of the music. “Because I’m pretty sure that’s against party etiquette.”

“Actually, that’s uh, that’s pretty standard.” He sat down awkwardly beside her, not really sure if it was okay to be sitting on the same couch as Kurt and Blaine while they did… _that_. Still, it was a pretty big couch, and Kurt and Blaine weren’t really taking up much room anyway, since Blaine was pretty much in Kurt’s lap by this point, anyway, so he guessed it was okay. As long as they, like, stayed on their own side.

“Oh. Maybe I should have researched what was normal for a party before I held this one.”

“Do you want me to, like, stop them?” Finn really hoped she didn’t. Not that he particularly wanted to sit here watching his brother get his mack on, but interrupting would be pretty awkward. And Kurt would probably yell at him.

“Oh no, gosh, no. Kurt’s been wanting this for a while, and since I kind of made out with his crush earlier, I’d feel bad.”

They drifted into silence for a while, Finn trying not to watch his brother making out with someone, and trying not to watch Rachel watching them. But her face was turning really pink, and her eyes were getting bigger, and then Kurt kind of _moaned_ and Rachel licked her lips…. “Uh… do you want another drink or something? Because if we’re gonna wait until they’ve finished…. I think I’m gonna need to start drinking.”

Rachel turned away from the show, nodding her head enthusiastically. “I think…. I think that would help immensely.” She sounded kind of breathless, and Finn tried really hard not to think about the fact that his ex was sitting beside him, obviously turned on. By his brother. Having a gay make out. Yeah. Alcohol would _definitely_ help.

He snatched up a couple of bottles that were sitting on the floor, opening the first for her, the second for himself. They drank in silence, Rachel periodically sneaking glances back at the other couple, who had by this point started to clumsily undo shirt buttons. “Okay, seriously, are those two going to come up for air at any point? Because last I checked, breathing was important.”

Rachel snorted into her drink. “Usually.” Taking another long sip of her drink, she sighed, and leaned her head on Finn’s shoulder. “You’re really warm, you know. And it’s cold down here.”

Finn glanced around for a blanket, realised the only one near by was positioned snugly under Kurt’s ass, and, deciding that that was _not_ an option, wrapped his arm around her instead. Not exactly what he wanted to be doing with his drunk ex, but it did feel kind of nice, and well… he could always blame it on the alcohol.

“Do you think….” And Rachel trailed off for a moment, tucking her feet up under herself and burying her head into Finn’s chest, “that they don’t know we’re here? Or are they ignoring us?”

Finn turned his head to watch (and oh god, he was _watching_ ) and Blaine chose that moment to start _thrusting_ against Kurt and god, he really, really _hoped_ it was the first option, because otherwise this was just _weird_.

“Rachel? I, um, I’m gonna need the rest of your drink.” He grabbed it and downed it in one swallow, ignoring both the burning sensation as it went down his throat, and the way Rachel giggled and clapped to encourage his drinking. Yeah, no, either Blaine and Kurt needed to _stop right now_ (and honestly, he didn’t think he _could_ stop them at this point, not without Kurt setting fire to him for being the world’s biggest cock block) or he needed a _lot_ more booze in him. “Hey Rach? Can you hand me another?”

* * *

Kurt, panting wetly into Blaine’s heated mouth, finally pulled back far enough from the other boy to let his head rest against the couch. “Wow…. That was…. Wow.”

Blaine, apparently very cuddly post-orgasm, nuzzled into Kurt’s armpit, making happy noises of agreement.

“I can’t believe I just came in _leather pants_. Do you know how hard it’s going to be to get these off, now?” Not that he really cared, because he had a gorgeous, drunk boy clinging to him, and really, that was so much more important than clothing, but it was the principle of the matter.

“Can I borrow a pair of your pants?” Blaine whispered, trying unsuccessfully to do his shirt back up.

“Of course. I’ve wanted to get you in my pants for ages.” And okay, that probably wasn’t actually half as funny as it sounded in his head, but Blaine was still drunk enough to think it was hilarious, so that’s all that mattered. “We had better find Finn and get him to drive us home, then.”

“I think… I think he’s busy.” Blaine pointed in a vaguely leftward direction, and Kurt followed his finger, looking over to the other side of the couch for the first time since he had started kissing Blaine.

“Really?” he gasped, “ _Really_? Are they _seriously_ doing that right beside us? Oh god, even Rachel’s _bra_ is atrocious.”

“We should probably let them finish. S’only polite.” Blaine smiled up at him encouragingly, and who was Kurt to say no to the boy who’d he just been dry humping against?

He sighed, shifting uncomfortably in his wet pants. “Fine. But what are going to do in the mean time?”

“More booze?” Blaine offered, holding up a bottle for Kurt.

Kurt shivered as Finn suddenly let out a loud groan. “ _Definitely._ ”


End file.
